mario_sonic_and_sorafandomcom-20200213-history
Chain chomp
Chain Chomps are recurring enemies in the Mario series. They first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3. These enemies can often be found off the posts holding them down, or sometimes even off their chains (where they are just called chomps). They resemble a ball and chain. They behave like dogs and even bark. They are a strong and unintelligent species, and are commonly used as guard dogs in most games. |first = Super Mario Bros. 3 (1988) |games = Super Mario Bros. 3 Super Mario 64 Super Mario 64 DS Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' New Super Mario Bros. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Super Mario Galaxy Mario Super SluggersMario and sonic at the London 2012 Olympic games And many more |homeland = Bowser's Castle |leader = Bowser |located = Mushroom Kingdom |origin = Chomps |subspecies = Big Chain Chomp Calm Chain Chomp Chain Chawful Chain Chomplet Chomp Chomp Chomp-Muncher Chomp Shark Dark Chomp Electro-Chomp Incoming Chomp Kinklink Mecha-Chomp Nibbles Red Chomp Silver Chomp Stompin' Chomp Stone Chomp |related = |members = Big Chomp Little Chomp Chompy Chomp Country Underchomp |attacks = Biting,contact |defeated = Starman Appearances Super Mario Bros. 3 The Chain Chomps first appeared in World 2-5 of ''Super Mario Bros. 3. They also made a return in the remake, Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3. ''Super Mario 64'' and Super Mario 64 DS One appeared in Super Mario 64 and its remake Super Mario 64 DS in Bob-omb Battlefield. In this game, the Chain Chomp acquired its bark for the first time and is used in later games. ''Super Mario Sunshine Small puppy-like Chain Chomps called Chain Chomplets as well as a large Red Chomp appear in Pianta Village in ''Super Mario Sunshine. ''New Super Mario Bros. They also appear in ''New Super Mario Bros. in World 6-6. ''Super Mario Galaxy Chain Chomps in ''Super Mario Galaxy are referred to as just Chomps since they are without their chains and attack by rolling around on the ground towards Mario or Luigi. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii Iggy Koopa used a large Chain Chomp against Mario the second time they battled. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars A Small Chain Chomp (referred to as 'Chomp' too in this game) is used by Bowser as a weapon in ''Super Mario RPG. They appear in all three Paper Mario series. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga In ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, two Chain Chomp enemies appear as Mecha-Chomps, dog-like mechanical Chomps, and Chomp Bros., a variation of the Hammer Bros. that swing small Chomps as weapons. ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time In ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, the Pocket Chomp is a Bros. item. At first it appears to be a small Chomp in an orb, but when released it more than triples in size and hunts the brothers across the screen, forcing them to Jump on any enemy in their way. Also, when you battle Elder Princess Shroob, in one of her attacks, she summons her pet, a Shroobifed Chomp, to ram Mario and Luigi. ''Super Princess Peach In Super Princess Peach, normal Chain Chomps appear. A dangerous big Chain Chomp also debuted here. Yoshi's Island'' series In the Yoshi's Island series, Chain Chomps appear too. Also, a new sub-species call a Chomp Shark makes its appearance. ''Mario Kart'' series In Mario Kart 64, Chain Chomps appear on the Rainbow Road track where they travel at road level in the opposite direction of the racers in a regular zig-zag pattern. If touched, the driver will be sent flying up. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, a Chain Chomp is a usable item for Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, as well as Petey Piranha and King Boo, who have the ability to receive any other character's special item. It pulls the racers forward for a few seconds and bowls over other racers in its path. After a certain amount of time, it abandons the vehicle and goes off on its own. It will follow the course for a few seconds before it goes in a straight line until it runs into a wall or off the course. The Chain Chomp can also be knocked from the owner if the driver gets hit. It is replaced by the Bullet Bill in Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart Wii. Chain Chomps also appear as obstacles on the Mario Circuit and Luigi Circuit tracks, where they will attack the player if they get too close. This is a reoccurring concept in later games. In Mario Kart DS, Chain Chomps appear in the original Luigi Circuit racetrack from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and the new course Peach Gardens. The latter level has a lot of stray Chain Chomps, some with Item Boxes instead of chains. In Mario Kart Wii, a Chain Chomp appears on both the new and the Double Dash!! versions of Mario Circuit. If a racer is touched by it, he/she will be rolled twice. They also appear in Mario Kart 7. ''Mario Party'' series .]]Chain Chomps are wild creatures in the Mario Party series. They were created to resemble a dog on a chain. They, like many other Mario enemies, appear commonly on boards and in minigames as obstacles.In Mario Party 2, the Chain Chomp appears in a minigame titled Sneak 'n Snore. Player will try to press a button and get to an opened door without being caught by the Chomp. If the Chomp does catch the player, the player will be thrown into a green pipe and get eliminated from the game. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Chain Chomp appeared as a trophy in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star Chain Chomps only appear in World 5 in the levels Chomp Ruins and Rumble Volcano. Unlike most Mario games, the Chain Chomps in ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star cannot be defeated in any way. The only way to get by one is to put it to sleep with any verson of the Baahammer then run away from battle. There is a much bigger Chain Chomp at the end of the ruins where Mario must survive for only three turns until it leaves the battle. Trivia * The Bow-Wows are recurring creatures in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Their role and appearance are similar and are a direct reference to Chain Chomps. * Bowser used the Chain Chomp as a weapon in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. * Chain Chomps were inspired by Shigeru Miyamoto's childhood experience when a fierce dog lunged towards him and almost bit him, but the dog was tethered by a chain, holding it back.